twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Donald (ITF)
Donald is a character who appears in Into The Fray by Thunderslate. He is a bandit from one of the northern states of America, presumably Wisconsin, and he travels with Ethan, Ivan and Brandon. He also used to travel with two others, Robbie and David, the former of whom was killed by his own group after being bitten, amputated and slowing them down, while the latter was killed by Wyatt. As of Into The Fray: Season Three, Donald is a member of the Eastland Mall Community, much to Vince's group's dismay. Character Donald seems to distance himself from violence more than the others in his group, however he does not appear to be very bright. Post-Apocalypse Donald joined band of thieves. The group included himself, Ivan, Ethan, Brandon, Robbie and David. At some point Robbie was bitten and one of the group amputated the afflicted area, but his weakness slowed them down so they murdered him. The group decided to steal from the Eastland Mall and send David in to scout, but he was murdered by an undisclosed member of Vince's group, prompting Brandon and co to seek revenge. They captured Vince's group and held them hostage. Donald pinned Vince to the ground during the torture session but the latter lit his leg on fire when his attention was diverted to Miles. As the group escapes he shoots Russell in the leg and the shoulder. Donald is briefly seen hunting for Vince, Wyatt, Becca, Annie, Lucia and Daniel on the road to the Outpost but the group manages to hide from him. He tries to persuade his group that their efforts will be fruitless in such a big city. He is seen again outside the Outpost where his group launches an assault on the remainder of Vince's group. He hangs back and shoots at walkers instead of participating in the gun fight. After the final battle Vince approaches him with a rifle and attempts to kill him before Wyatt stops him from doing so. Instead the group releases him, albeit with no supplies or weaponry. He is not seen again. Into The Fray: Season Three Brave New World Vince and Lyle are on watch on the rooftop of the mall. They get to know each other better and Lyle apologises for being so aggressive when they first met. He also notes that someone else will be up to take his place soon enough, which turns out to be Donald, the bandit from Ivan's group Vince let live over six months prior. Vince charges at the man, enraged that out of everyone a bandit was the one who got to live. He demands that Donald tell Lyle what he did, all the people he helped kill, to which Donald responds that Lucia, Vince's old groupmate and friend is still alive and is at the mall. Lyle quickly smacks Vince over the head to stop him from hurting Donald and says they need to sort things out. Donald is next seen being pushing Vince alongside Lyle, who is claiming that Vince attacked Donald. After some arguments where a woman named Carla demands that Annie, Vince and Bonnie are kicked out of the mall, Maya and Lyle take Vince to the sick bay to get his head injury checked out, and Annie is left alone. One man says they should send Annie wherever they're taking Vince and almost drags her along but Gary intervenes and takes her that way instead. Donald is left behind, uncomfortable. Never Let Go Day 1059 Upon the request of Lucia, Vince and Donald discuss terms. They get into a heated argument but Vince eventually caves in and asks that Donald stay away from him and Annie. Donald agrees, so long as Vince says no more about his past as a bandit. Lucia is pleased that they settled matters. In Cold Blood Day 1097 Donald shows up, explaining that Silas won't believe them if he comes back and they tell him Vince and co have left. Evacuating the entire settlement is proposed but no one is willing to leave the hostages behind. Donald says they'd stand a better chance with Vince's group staying at the mall if things get ugly, so they should stay, and Lucia vouches for Emily by saying her first aid skills are valuable. Lucia tells Vince that he needs to dig Lyle a grave first thing in the morning, and Becca leads Annie back to their room. Killed Victims * Russell (Presumed) * Himself Death Killed by: * Himself * Walkers Relationships Ivan Donald respects Ivan. Brandon Donald respects Brandon but does not think he is any fun. Ethan Donald and Ethan are good friends. Lyle Donald and Lyle seem to have a good relationship, though the latter is unaware that Donald was a Bandit. Appearances References